Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the show beyond belief only degrassified  not a word but who cares
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Some things seem so surreal that they could be passed of as works of fiction…" Mr. Simpson said whilst advancing through a room full of mirrors, smoke, and several other miscellaneous objects. "I'm going to ask you to leave your knowledge of what is real or fake and step into a world that is beyond belief.

**A.N. This story is going to be a series of one shots based on an show called Beyond Belief fact or fiction. I DO NOT OWN BEYOND BELIEF OR DEGRASSI this is not in the crossover section because nobody checks the crossover section its a fact of life just saying. **


	2. Last Man on Earth

The last man on earth

Scene opens and Mr. Simpson is standing at a table that has a diamond ring on it.

"A diamond ring… for many it symbols a loving relationship," he starts "but in that search for that perfect relationship what are the odds that we will find that perfect soul mate, yet sometimes we see that couple that make up believe those odds can be overcame. Drew and Alli were like that young, attractive, hopelessly in love. When they got married it seemed to be a match made in heaven.

O.o.O

Screen pans to a living room with Alli and Drew arguing and Alli picks up a vase and throws it at Drew.

"What are you crazy? That could've killed me." Drew yells

"Next time don't duck and I will" Alli yelled back

"Oh that's it I cant wait to get out of this house and away from you."

"Marrying you was the worst mistake of my life"

"you want to talk about a big mistake we're a big mistake. If I ever see you again it'll be too soon"

"well I got news for you I never want to see you again even if you're the last man on earth"

O.o.O

"Alli and Drew went their separate way and both moved to Toronto without knowing each others presence in the large Canadian city" Simpson's voiceover says

Alli's POV

I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM I thought while unpacking a box. I came across a picture of me and him on our wedding day "We look so happy," I say to myself "well looks can be deceiving" I added bitterly before throwing the picture frame in the trash.

Drew's POV

I dug around a box before finding the remote. After finding it I turned on the basketball game. 'Alli thought I watched too many sports' I thought bitterly thinking about my ex-wife 'but now I'm in Toronto and I'm gonna find someone else someone who's not a bitch'

O.o.O

"Each had to endure dating again" Simpson's

Alli's POV

I was wearing a long sleeve black dress and was carrying two plate of food for me and my date

"oh… here you go" Owen ,my date, said pulling out my chair.

"oh thanks " I said handing him his plate

After we were finished eating which was painfully silent

"so… Anna"

"it's Alli"

"oh sorry so what are some of your interests"

"I'm sorry but I cant do this I'm kind of getting over a break up" I said with sadness in my voice

"It's ok Alice"

"Alli"

Drew's POV

"You can cook really good" Marisol gushed

"It wasn't that good honestly"

"Don't flatter yourself"

"last time I cooked my little brother had to go to the hospital" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Doesn't matter that was the best and now I'm ready for dessert give me some" she said before attacking my lips

Then our song 'What hurts the most' by rascall flats I separated from her

"I have work tomorrow you should be getting home"

"uh okay call me" with that she exited

O.o.O

Alli's POV

I was sitting at my table eating and listening to the radio "This is Bullfrog on the classic rock radio. This next song is dedicated to Alli and Drew who never gave their love a chance. So Drew and Alli this is for you because you are meant for each other. Its time Drew and Alli to make up. If your listening you two should go to the carnival on the pier and renew your love." And then our song started to play. "I must be nuts" I said but I left anyways tears steaming down my face.

Drew's POV

I was trying to put together a coffee table "This is Bullfrog on the classic rock radio. This next song is dedicated to Alli and Drew who never gave their love a chance. So Drew and Alli this is for you because you are meant for each other. Its time Drew and Alli to make up. If your listening you two should go to the carnival on the pier and renew your love." I dropped the screwdriver I was holding and decided to go to the pier. "wait," I said to myself "she doesn't even live here" I didn't want to admit it but I missed her so much and wanted her back so I went anyways.

Alli's POV

I'm standing in front of the cotton candy stand as I watched happy couples. After a while I started pacing. A couple minutes went by before I gave up and started to leave "Alli" I heard someone yell I turned around

Dew's POV

"Drew" she yells back before running and hugging me

"Alli I am so sorry I should-" I started before she cut me off

"no its all my fault I have such a temper and I should have tried harder"

"its okay all that matters is that we have a second chance together"

"and we don't have to waste it this time"

Then I leaned in and kissed her

"It was really sweet what you told the dj to say" she said

"huh I thought you told him" I said confused we continued to wonder about the mystery

General POV

Back at the gates of the carnival

"Alli" a tall blonde guy said

"Drew" a short dark hair girl screamed back"

Screen pans back to Simpsons room.

"So in the end boy gets girl but is it the right boy and the right girl and just how many Drews an Allis were reunited that night. What really happened here? It wasn't simply that the heard a message meant for a different Alli and Drew because when they checked out every radio station in Toronto the next morning and nobody reported broadcasting that message, but radio waves have strange properties where they can become crossed in the atmosphere even can be received in peoples dental work. Maybe this could be a broadcast in a different city or country or was it a communication from a different world altogether. Some things can be beyond belief.

You will find out if this is true or false on the next chapter of Beyond Belief


	3. The Wailing

**The Last Man on Earth: Fact**

The Wailing

Scene opens to Simpson reading a book labeled Greatest Mysteries "For many people one of the true joys in life is to settle down with a good mystery novel especially one that has twists and turn and a unexpected scare, but what about the writers that write these stories? What are there own lifes like? Elijah Goldsworthy is a mystery writer who tries hard to lead a normal life recently he and his wife have moved into a house. It seems perfect for the scary style stories that Eli creates , but before long this authors gonna wish he was in a different profession.

O.o.O

Scene pans to a large Victorian style home

"My wife Clare and I haven't been getting much sleep lately" Eli's voiceover starts "its been the same thing every night ever since we moved into this house" scene moves from room to room inside the house "it's a great old house built in the 1920's by Mark Fitzgerald. He was a notorious gangster and bootlegger and was shot to death in the living room in 1928" in the kitchen Clare is seen yawning and making coffee "it might be strange that anyone would want to live in a house with such a dark history but I'm a mystery writer and this kind of stuff fascinates me.

Clare's POV

"I am so tired" thought to myself whilst making coffee

"Good morning Clare" Eli said entering the kitchen

"Good morning" I mumbled before handing him a cup of coffee which he almost dropped "maybe we should just stay in a hotel. I cant stand the thought of another sleepless night" I begged

"Do you still think its just the wind Clare?" he asked

"Eli this house is not haunted all old houses make noise "

"I just know it sounded like a-"

"girl crying for help" I finished

"it could be"

"it could be in one of your books but in reality its just the wind going down the chimney"

"but I closed the flute last night remember" he said

"I got to go to work" I said brushing of the eeriness that hung thick in the room. "I love you" I added before kissing him goodbye.

Eli's POV

After Clare had left I went to my Study to work on my latest book 'Cemetery Drive' which is a mystery novel about a man who moves into a supposedly haunted mortuary that was left to him by a great uncle he never knew he had and strange things start happening, but I couldn't focus I was too busy thinking about the wailing noise that haunts me and my wife nightly. "ugh…" I say to myself "I have to get to work I'm on a deadline." Then suddenly I heard a little girl cry a barely audible "help me" over and over again. Deadline or not I have to find out what that sound is before I go completely insane. "help me please help me" the girls voice said again

"I'm not crazy and that's not the wind," I said to myself "maybe I am crazy I'm standing here talking to myself and now I'm talking to myself about talking to myself yeah I'm crazy wait no I'm not Clare hears the cries too."

After arguing with myself for a good three minutes I found out where the sound was coming from.

"the bookcase" I said aloud before yelling "hello? Who's there? Where are you?" as if I expected an answer. I began knocking on wood like they do in the movies. "Clink, clink, clank "when my fist collided with the third part I notice that it was lose and movable. After noticing it I turned it and the bookcase opened. I walked into the room the bookcase revealed and I noticed the dust and cobwebs all over the place. What I also noticed is how it was unbearably hot in there I could barely breathe. Then I saw her a blonde girl with porcelain like s kin and big blue eyes in her hand she clutched a teddy bear. The dress she was clothed in was severely outdated also.

"Come on out of there" I coaxed gently

"no I cant they'll shoot me I have to hid" the girl pleaded her eyes brimming with tears.

"don't be afraid nobody's gonna hurt you" I said before offering my hand. When I did I stepped forward and the door shut. The darkness enveloped both me and the girl and I couldn't see a thing. I turned back to the door and tried to reopen it but it wouldn't budge. "help" I yelled knowing no one could hear me. I continually yelled and banged but I soon became light headed from the heat and gave up

O.o.O

Clare's POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen talking to a policeman about my husband's disappearance

"no that's not like Eli he would never go anywhere without telling me or leaving a note or something" I said

"We get a lot of these calls Mrs. Goldsworthy and they usually turn out okay. He might have ran out to get something or had a meeting and forgot to tell you" the policeman said gently

"No way that's not my husband he never leaves the house on a deadline" I said slightly angry that they are not listening to me. "I've paged him three times and he wouldn't answer. I know this might sound weird but I think he might have been kidnaped"

"Why is that?" the policeman asked

"He's a successful mystery writer and he may have some obsessive fans" I answered

"we need twenty-four hours before we can file a missing person report. Your just gonna ha-"

"wait a minute," I injected cutting him off "do you hear that?" I asked

Very faintly there was a "help me" in a high pitched child like voice

"there that we've heard that every night for the past week"

"hmmm" the police officer hummed before turning around to investigate the source of the noise. I followed his lead and we ended up in Eli's study. He started to tap the wood on the bookcase and one piece made a different sound than the rest. When he turned the piece of wood the bookcase and the bookcase opened revealing my husband semi-conscious against the wall.

"Eli oh my God. What happened?" I said

"I couldn't breathe in there I thought I was gonna die." He explained.

"its okay you safe now" I comforted

"What about the little girl? There's a little girl in there" he said "I saw her before I passed out"

The police officer got up and looked inside the room and we followed

"over there in the corner" Eli said pointing

The policeman shined his flashlight in the direction Eli pointed out. The light illuminated the corner to show us a partially decomposed skeleton.

"People say I was hallucinating but I swear I talked to Emily Fitzgerald twelve year old daughter of Mark Fitzgerald who disappeared the day of Mark's murder and was never found that is until that day. She obviously hid in the chamber when her father was murdered and got trapped. Now that her body is found her spirit may rest in peace " Eli's voiceover says

O.o.O

Scene pans back to Simpson's room

What happened here? Simpson starts "was Eli really rescued by the cries of a long dead spirit or was the sound just the wind through the cracks of an old house. Then how do you explain the ironic history of the house? Is this story a product of a writers imagination or have we unlocked the truth with a turn of a skeleton key."

Find out if this it true or false in the next chapter of Beyond Belief.


	4. The Portrait

**The Wailing: Fact**

The Portrait

Simpson enters a room with a painting of Imogen "What mysteries lie within the frame of a portrait? Why do the eyes of a painting seem to follow us around a room? Fact is that once someone paints our portrait a curious phenomena takes place there is a silent agreement will out live both subject and the artist. Painter Adam Torres understands the power of the portrait far more than most men. For him it was a power that will eventually pose the question does art imitate life or death?

O.o.O

A scene pan to a large studio with Imogen sitting in a chair while Adam is painting her.

"Art is a complex subject. For centuries people have argued over it, attempted to define it, among other things just to describe it" Simpson's Voiceover starts; "For renowned artist Adam Torres his forte in portrait painting revealed a strange power he never knew he had. This is a story about an artist who by all outward appearances seems to be blessed or cursed with a very unique power that would change his life and the life's of his subjects forever.

Adams POV

I stepped back and gazed at the portrait before me.

"all finished" I called out. I notice Imogen take a deep breath before slowly walking over. Once she was at my easel she studied every detail that I captured within this painting.

"Beautiful" she finally whispered "its very lovely"

"Can you take delivery on Wednesday?" I asked

"Wednesday?" she replied in a questioning manner

"if you would like I could postpone the delivery"

"no don't I just didn't think it would be so soon" she said before gracefully striding out.

"What was this power Adam held in his hands?" Simpsons voiceover asked "what made his cliental so unique? And why was it that Imogen Moreno never picked up her painting just like all the others."

O.o.O

I was advancing though my studio gazing at the portrait that hung on the walls. The very portraits that never went to their rightful owners

"Katie its wrong" I said to my apprentice

"No its not wrong" she tried to comfort me "you have been chosen. You have a special gift.

"And as Adams doubt grew so did his reputation. His special gift passed by word of mouth to a very select group of people Who all had one thing in common" Simpsons voiceover said.

"Please don't stop" my next subject Wesley begged. he was noticeable suffering from some kind of aliment.

"to all his subjects" Simpson continued "Adam was their last salvation to halt their suffering, agony, pain"

"Hey" a beautiful young lady said entering my studio

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I would like you to paint my portrait"

"oh I'm sorry…" I stopped not knowing what her name was.

"Fiona, Fiona Coyne" she filled in

"I'm sorry Fiona but this is a private studio"

"I know… look I don't have a lot of money. I cant afford to pay you much but I really need you to paint my portrait."

"Its not about the money I'm just very selective on who I paint"

Her eyes fixed in a sad glare "Ms. Moreno said you would help me."

I didn't know what was going on in my mind but decided to paint her. She posed on a couch in a stunning gown and I began painting her trying to catch her spirit on the canvas and end the torment inflicted on this poor young soul as I finished I picked it up

"its finished the portrait is done" I stated. She looked sad "did I do anything wrong"

"no its just so powerful and I didn't expect that when can I take it home"

"you can pick it up Wednesday."

"Fiona's portrait was one his most satisfying, but it would soon set off a chain of events that tore his world apart" Simpsons voiceover said.

O.o.O

"Adam Torres?" an officer questioned as I was leaving the studio.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"its about Fiona Coyne"

"what about her"

"Shes dead I'm gonna ask you a few questions"

We both walked back into my studio.

O.o.O

Scene pans too Adam sitting on a couch with two officers leaving.

"His mind raced with a thousand thoughts on how he could have trusted her so completely" simpson stated

"Whats wrong?" Katie asked

"I believe I have made a horrible mistake" I whispered

"What are you talking about"

"the police were just here Fiona Coyne is dead"

"isn't that why you drew her"

"only she wasn't sick. She was depressed because her boyfriend left her" I stated

"Oh my God" Katie whispered

"She was 23 and had her whole life ahead of her, but I painted her portrait, I killed her"

O.o.O

"Adam had one last portrait to paint." Simpson started "He worked endlessly day and nigh. This painting was without a doubt his finest portrait" camera zooms in on Adam painting a self portrait "his body was discovered by his apprentice the next morning. An autopsy revealed that he had died on a heart attack. Was this a desperate attempt to escape justice or a final test for Adam Torres an experiment to resolve his own uncertainty. His own disbelief that a mortal man could have power over life"

O.o.O

Scene pans back to Simpson's room except instead of Imogen the painting was replaced with Adam's and Fiona's portraits.

"did Adam Torres really have the power to end the lifes of his subjects or did were their deaths just a logical extension of their fragile states. If so how do you explain the death of Fiona Coyne a young woman in the prime of her life. Of course she was depressed over a lost love and deep depression has been known to contribute to the demise of an otherwise healthy individual and what about Adams final gesture did he really take his own life by painting a self portrait or ha his life become to much for his heart to bear. Could this story of an artist be based on real events or is it a tale of artful deception.

Find out if this story is true or false in the next chapter of Beyond Belief.


End file.
